Knocking on Heavens Door
by Sulfurique
Summary: Sexe. Drogue. Rock'n roll. Meutres. Deux. Un secret. Chut! Cette histoire ne rentre dans aucune catégorie j'ai honte mais c'était le seul moyen de pouvoir publier
1. Chapter 1

**L**ondres, ville magique. Quand la nuit vient, quand tout devient sombre, quand tout devrait dormir, elle, elle se réveille, elle allume ses multiples lumières multicolores, les gens - remient de leur cuite de la veille - sortent, les concerts dans les pub retentissent tous en même temps comme si ils s'étaient donnés le mot.  
**L**ondres, ville de nuit.  
**Q**uartier ouest. Mais d'où sortent toutes ses femmes qui l'innondent ? Ce quartier, le plus vivant de Londres, le moins fréquentables si vous êtes bourgeois, le plus lumineux. Ce quartier remplit de drogue, d'alcool et de plaisir physique. Ce quartier où des femmes, des jeunes filles, souvent stones, se tiennent dans les rues, draguant les passants, habillées d'une jupe bien courte, d'un décolleté bien plongeant, abordant un sourire hypocrite et une position sexy. Vous les aurez sûrement reconnu ! Ces personnages cultes, ces femmes payées pour leur chair...ces prostituées.  
**M**ais dans ce tableau si "simple" - si je puis dire - une jeune fille casse l'image.

**A**ppuyée contre un mur autre fois blanc, cette jeune fille porte un jean cigarette, comme elle aime tant les appeler, un T-shirt à manches courtes large, rouge et des talons de la même couleur. Ses cheveux d'un brun foncé retombent doucement sur son visage aux traits fins. Ses yeux verts sont soulignés d'un faible coup de crayon noir.  
**E**ntre ses doigts fins se tient une Camel à moitié consommée. Elle la porte à ses fines lèvres rouges et tire un bon coup en louchant sur le bout de la cigarette qui s'enflamme. Elle recrache la fumée et laisse tomber quelques cendres sur le trottoir noir de crasse. Quand, de la porte d'en face, une jeune fille déboule la jupe de travers, le T-shirt à moitié remit, ce qui laisse apparaître une liasse de billets verts dans son soutien-gorge violet, et une grosse trace de rouge à lèvres sur sa joue droite. Les autres filles la surnomme Paris Hilton, ce qui a pour effet de l'agacer profondément. - Cloé j'ai pas pu résister x) -  
**E**lle se dirige vers la jeune fille contre le mur qui aborde un sourire narquois.

La jeune fille - Alors Paris ?  
Paris - Putain file moi ta clope

**E**lle lui tend la Camel, son sourire en coin toujours présent. Paris finit la cigarette à une allure qui aurait pu paraître inhumaine, si ça n'avait pas été Paris.

Paris - Oh, enlève-moi ce sourire de merde !

**A**u contraire le sourire de la jeune fille s'agrandit.

La jeune fille - C'était si horrible que ça ?  
Paris - Tu t'imagines même pas. Il était violant, brutale, aucune compassion, j'osais même pas le regarder.

**E**lle dit ça avec une image de dégoût sur le visage. Elle jette le misérable mégot qui reste de la cigarette dans le caniveau de droite, remit son T-shirt à peu près correctement et s'appuie contre le mur à côté de la jeune brune, qui n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle s'est simplement contentée d'observer la blonde devant elle.

Paris - J`crois bien que c'était le pire de tous ...

**L**'autre eu un petit rire sarcastique.

Paris - Quoi !!?  
La jeune fille - Tu dis ça à chaque fois.  
Paris - Oui mais là je crois que c'était vraiment le pire de tous  
La jeune fille - Ca aussi tu le dis à chaque fois

**P**aris fusille la jeune brune et son sourire d'un regard noir. Elle eut un long soupir de désespoir.

La jeune fille - Combien ?  
Paris - 500 balles. Et j'en ai d`jà fait trois.  
La jeune fille - Il faudrait que tu t'en reffasses trois autres  
Paris - Ouais je sais...Et toi ? Tu commences quand ?  
La jeune fille - Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi chérie

**C**elle-ci se décolle enfin, du mur et, doucement, s'avance dans les allées bondées de filles qui la salue à son passage. Paris la regarde s'éloigner un pointe de tristesse sur le visage, puis soupire pour la deuxième fois et lui tourne le dos pour s'enfoncer dans les chiottes publics histoire de "s'aranger" un peu.  
**D**e son côté, la brunette marche d'un pas léger le long des ruelles, observant les personnes au tour d'elle et répondant à ses compagnes par un regard rassurant comme elle sait si bien les faire mais qu'elle ne garde que pour ces jeunes filles qu'elle sait comprendre.  
**D**'un coup elle fonce dans quelque chose de durt. En effet, perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'a pas remarqué cet homme qui se tient devant elle.

L'homme - Escuse-moi ...

**E**lle lui sourit et l'observe. Costar cravate d'un grand couturier, cheveux coiffés et des lentilles de contacte. Notre jeune brune sourit pour la seconde fois consécutive...elle vient de trouver sa proie.

La jeune fille - Salut. Tu n'es pas ici par hasard je suppose.  
L'homme - Tu suposes bien.

**E**lle sourit à sa réponse. Il remet une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille droite et la dévisage de haut en bas. Elle lève un sourcil lui demandant sa réponse, malgré le fait qu'elle ne lui ai posé aucune question.

L'homme - Ok

**E**lle lui fait un sourire charmeur, glisse sa main délicatement dans la sienne et le tire dans l'hotel le plus proche. Elle sort une pièce de sa poche et, tout en marchant, la lance sur le comptoir en disant :

La jeune fille - Pour deux heures Fred !!

**L**e dénommé Fred, un petit gars d'un cinquantaine d'années avec une bonne tête d'anglais et le ventre qui commence à sortir à cause des litres d'alcool qu'il se boit par jour, prend une clé accrochée à son tableau, sourit à notre jeune brune, qui ne s'est pas arrêtée au grand étonnement de l'homme qui lui tient la main, et lui lance la clé qu'elle rattrape de sa main libre

La jeune fille - Merci Fred !  
Fred- J`t'en pris...Monsieur vous venez de gagner le jackpot. Personnellement je ne l'ai jamais essayé mais si un jour je pouvais, je ...  
La jeune fille - Dans tes rêves Fred !

**E**lle avait dit cela le sourire aux lèvres en s'engouffrant dans la cage d'escaliers.  
**A** la troisième marches, elle se retourne et, tout en continuant de monter les marches mais à l'envers, elle déssere la cravate noire de l'homme. Celui-ci fut d'abord surprit puis y prit goût. C'est la première fois qu'il fait ça, avec une prostituée, et plus le temps passe, plus les gestes que cette fille qui lui est inconnue se font doux, plus il aime ça.  
**E**lle s'empart de la bouche de l'homme doucement. Oui, elle y met du coeur. Au court de ses multiples expériences, elle s'est aperçue que la douceur paye aussi bien que la brutalité et est, évidemment, beaucoup plus agréable. L'homme passe sa main derrière la nuque de la jeune fille et approfondit le baiser. Ils montent les escaliers avec une lenteur implacable, peut-être la peur de tomber ou tout simplement pour faire durer le plaisir.  
**L**a jeune fille enroule ses jambes au tour de la hanche de sa proie, qui, prit au dépourvu, ne comprit pas de suite et finit par entourer le frêle corps de la jeune fille de ses bras la rapprochant un peu plus de lui. Il eut un petit sourire en s'imaginant dans qu'elle position et où ils sont. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire sourire sa partenaire. Un baiser, deux sourires, une cage d'escaliers et une chambre qui les attend, c'est tous ce qui existe à ce moment là.  
**I**l détache doucement ses lèvres de celles de la jeune brune qui fut surprise.

L'homme - Je dois monter jusqu'où comme ça ?

**E**lle sourit, regarde la clé qu'elle tient toujours dans la main et tout en le regardant dans les yeux, elle lui dit d'une voix doucereuse.

La jeune fille - Mmh on a le temps, c'est au troisième étages  
L'homme - Si on a le temps alors...

**I**l s'empart une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres rouges comme si il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Elle rigole. Oui, on aurait dit un couple. Elle a su l'enchanté, le rendre doux et aimable avec elle.  
**C**'est ainsi qu'ils montent jusqu'au troisième étage, s'embrassant, elle les jambes entourées au dessus de sa virilité qui s'éveille doucement

**A**rrivés à l'étage, elle ouvre la porte de la chambre 19. Il rentre en premier. Elle n'a le temps de fermer la porte qu'il la plaque déjà contre celle-ci. Un baiser doux et sauvage. Un baiser de désir et d'extase.  
**E**lle sourit face à cette soudaine sauvagerie et lui enlève sa veste de marque. Puis toujours en l'embrassant, elle le tire par la cravate jusqu'au lit où elle le fit tomber. Leurs habits commencent à s'éparpiller dans la chambre, lancés sans aucun ménagement. Au diable les affaires de marques de ce jeune homme, non, à cet instant seul le désir existe, le désir brûlant qui monte en eux comme une boule de chair vivante. Elle est sur lui, il est sous elle. Elle eut un rictus face à ce pléonasme sans importance. Il s'en aperçoit et reprent le dessus. Maintenant il domine, il est le maître mais elle a confiance. Au fond, c'était comme s'il l'avait dragué dans un bar, comme s'ils avaient parlé et comme si d'un accord commun ils avaient décidé de passer une nuit de folie ensemble, en toute innocence. Ils avaient juste passé les deux premières étapes.  
**I**l protége son intimité et, avec une facilité et une délicatesse qui étonne la jeune fille, il la pénètre. Ses vas et viens se font doux en premier temps, puis s'accelèrent. Il se vide, enfin, de cette boule qui le brûlait....Il se vide en elle aussi simple que cela puisse être.  
**L**es deux heures passées, ils s'habillent et descendent. Elle pose la clé sur le comptoir de Fred qui s'est endormit devant un match de football américain. Elle rejoint sa "proie" dehors. Il l'attend et lui tend une liasse de billets. Elle s'en empart les compte et le regarde, stupéfaite.

La jeune fille - 900 !! Tu..tu es sûre ?  
L'homme - Je n'ai pas passé une nuit comme ça depuis....ma première fois. On se demande ce que tu fais dans cette merde.

**C**omme réponse celle-ci s'empart de ses lèvres, avant de lui tourner le dos et de partir. Celui-ci la regarde s'éloigner comme pour l'encrer en lui à jamais. Dans un souffle audible de lui seulement : "_Non tu n'as vraiment rien à foutre ici_" il part seul avec ses pensées et le souvenir de cette nuit toride.  
**D**e son côté, notre jeune brune, rentre dans un nouvel hôtel. Un autre homme à la main, certes plus vieux, certes moins beau, mais elle n'a plus le temps de choisir, dans une heure elle doit être à la "_maison_" pour partager sa recette du jour, enfin de la nuit.

**A**u loin, on peut entendre Big Ben sonner les une heure du matin. La jeune brune marche l'air renfrogné le long des ruelles quasi désertes. Dans le sac noir qu'elle porte en bandoulière se trouve une liasse de 800 balles. Elle en a gagné 1600 mais comme à chaque fois il a fallut partager avec son "patron" - si l'on peut l'appeler ainsi -.  
**S**ur ce chemin elle pense, pense à ce que le jeune homme lui a dit quelques heures plus tôt "_On se demande ce que tu fais dans cette merde_." Oui, elle même vient parfois à se le demander. Elle n'est pas comme toutes les autres, elle n'a pas besoin d'un logis, ni de nourriture. De l'argent ? Elle en a plus que ce qui n'y paraît grâce à l'héritage que lui ont laissé ses parents. Non, cette jeune fille, n'a vraiment rien avoir avec les prostitués habituelle...elle, elle a juste un lourd secret.

**E**lle enfonce une clé dans la serrure d'une porte d'un immeuble. Et rentre. Elle laisse tomber son sac par terre et dans un souffle elle dit : "_Enfin chez soi_". Dans le salon, sur le canapé rouge, un jeune homme dort paisiblement. Sur la table basse transparente à côté de lui se tient une boîte d'amphétamine ... vide.  
**L**a jeune brune soupire et se dirige d'un pas fatigué vers ce qui semble être la salle de bain.

_Chaque fois c'est un peu pareil, la peau collante, une horrible nausée. Elle a dans la poche cent remet ses bottes, son jean cigarette, rouge à lèvre de noires grandes lunettes_

_Ecoute : BB Brunes __ Houna_


	2. Chapter 2

**L**a jeune brune se réveille en sursaut dans un lit trempé de sueur, la respiration haletante. Elle retombe lourdement sur le matelas moelleux. Elle tend sa main vers son réveil. Sept heures, elle n'a dormit que quelques heures, comme à chaque fois. Elle ferme les yeux quelques instants se rappelant son cauchemard. Toujours le même, à chaque fois identique depuis que _ça_ s'est passé. Toujours ces mêmes images, ces mêmes flash, ces mêmes souvenirs la martelant, la hantant. Et ce mal qui grandit jours après jours, nuits après nuits.  
**E**lle se lève, une main dans ses cheveux trempés. Elle enlève d'un geste feignant son T-shirt normalement large mais qui lui colle à la peau à cause du flot de sueur qui coule le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à ses fines cuisses. Elle enfile une chemise d'homme qui est étalée de tout son long dans le couloir et d'une démarche traînante elle se dirige vers le salon. En chemin, elle s'arrête devant un grand miroir accroché dans le couloir. Ses yeux sont soulignés par deux grandes cernes violettes aux reflets noirs, les paumettes de ses joues sont, encore, rouges écarlates de son rêve morbide. A quelques endroits de sa peau on peut apercevoir des marques de larmes séchées. Ses cheveux sont en batailles mais pourtant, elle a toujours ce quelque chose qui attire les hommes vers elle. Peut-être cette lumière dans ses yeux ou ses lèvres toujours aussi finement dessinées. Je ne saurais vous dire. Mais une chose est sûre, elle est vraiment belle et si un homme la voyait à ce moment même il ne la trouverait que plus attirante.  
**U**n long, doux et fort ronflement la fait sursauter et revenir à la réalité. En face d'elle, sur le canapé du salon, se tient toujours le jeune homme de la veille, dans la même postition. Elle a un petit hoquet quand elle le voit. Elle avait oublié qu'il avait passé la nuit ici. Elle soupire, remplit un verre d'eau et sort sur le balcon.

**L**e vent lui frappe le visage, un vent frais, un vent matinal. Le genre de vent que l'on aime sentir contre sa peau quand on va mal, le genre de vent qui vous glace le sang vous procurant de multiples frissons dans tout le corps, le genre de vent qui vous réveille et vous donne de l'énergie pour commencer votre journée.  
Sur le balcon de son appartement, les avant-bras posés sur la barrière, un verre d'eau glacée à la main, elle observe les voitures passer dans la rue en dessous. La vie de jour commence doucement à reprendre le dessus sur celle de la nuit. Les lumières s'éteignent pour laisser place à celle du soleil, les travailleurs se réveillent pensant à leur journée qui est devenue routine, les cafés les plus réputés ouvrent leurs portes. Le monde s'active et elle, d'en haut de son immeuble, l'observe sans aucune expression sur le visage. Aucune ? Non, même si les traits de son visages n'expriment rien, même si sa bouche reste sellée, on peut apercevoir, au coin de son œil droit, quelque chose briller, une chose si innocente mais qui peut rendre les choses si difficiles...une simple larme.  
**E**lle pense. A quoi ? A l'homme de cette nuit. Que fait-il en ce moment ? Pense t-il à elle ? Est-il avocat, homme d'affaire ou simple étudiant ? Se prépare t'il pour sa journée qui ne sera que simple routine ?  
**T**ant de questions qui n'obtiendront jamais de réponses.

**L**a jeune fille rentre et claque, peut-être, un peu fort la baie vitrée.

... - Roh p`tin de merde !  
La jeune fille - Scuse Alex !

**L**e dit Alex laisse échapper un grognement qui fait sourire la brunette, puis s'assoie sur le canapé se massant mollement les tempes.  
**A**lex est un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns dont certaines mèches lui retombent gracieusement sur son visage finement dessiné. Ses lèvres roses s'étirent en une grimasse de douleur. Il frotte de ses longues mains ses yeux marrons foncés.  
**I**l se lève avec du mal sous le regard amusé de son amie. Il est grand et assez musclé, oui, c'est vrai, Alex est vraiment un bel homme.  
**I**l se dirige vers la jeune fille lui dépose un baiser fraternel sur le front et se dirige vers le côté cuisine du salon suivit de près par la brunette, qui finit par s'assoir sur un tabouret, les mains plaquées sur le comptoir. De l'autre côté, le jeune homme passe sa tête sous le robinet d'eau froide. Lorsqu'il relève la tête il aperçoit un sourire presque sadique se dessiner sur les lèvres parfaites de son amie.

Alex - Mais c'est pas marrant. On dirait qu'on tape sur ma tête en permanence.  
La jeune fille - Tu t'es enfilé une boîte entière d'amphétamine, qu'est ce que tu veux que ça te fasse !  
Alex- Tu sais très bien pourquoi je fais ça...  
La jeune fille - Bien sûr que je sais pourquoi tu fais ça, mais au début ces médoc`ne servaient qu'à éviter que tu souffres trop après l'accident et maintenant tu en deviens complètement dépendant.  
Alex - Non, ça m'aide à moins souffrir intérieurement !!  
La jeune fille - Mais ...  
Alex - Et tu te crois vraiment en état de parler, toi pour oublier tu couches avec n'importe qui, tu deviens une vraie pute !!

**I**l le regrette déjà ce qu'il vient de dire. Mais le mal est fait. Ces mots sont plus que durs à supporter pour la jeune brune, elle se lève et part en courant dans sa chambre les larmes coulant abondamment le long de ses joues. Si quelqu'un lui aurait dit ça, elle se serait énervée et lui aurait dit ses quatre vérités en face, mais là, là, c'est différent, totalement différent, c'est son meilleur ami qui vient de le lui dire. Ils s'étaient promis de ne jamais se juger. Mais c'est elle qui a commencé et elle le sait bien, pourtant, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'il lui dise ça, elle n'aurait même jamais imaginé qu'il puisse le penser.  
**E**st-elle vraiment devenue une pute ? Ce secret est-il en train de la faire changer du mauvais côté ?  
**E**lle ne sais pas, elle ne sais plus, la seule chose dont elle est sûre c'est que ce qui s'est passé est en train de les tuer tous les deux. Et ça lui fait mal, si mal de se souvenir, de ne pouvoir oublier. Si mal de _le_ voir comme ça, se replier sur lui-même, augmenter ses doses à chaque nouvelle journée qui se passe. Oui, elle couche avec n'importe qui, ça lui permet d'oublier pendant quelque temps, mais aux dernières nouvelles, le sexe n'a jamais tué personne, la drogue oui.

**E**lle entend un vase éclaté contre un mur. Les multiples morceaux retombent dans des tintements relaxants sur le sol, comme une petite musique qui aurait pour effet de détendre l'atmosphère. Pourtant les premières pensées de la jeune brune en entendant cette douce "musique" furent : il est énervé. Oui, pour être énervé, il l'est, mais contre qui ? Lui ? Elle ? Eux ? Ses larmes redoublent. Assise sur son lit les jambes rabattues contre sa poitrine, les bras les entourant, la tête mise légèrement en arrière et appuyée contre le dossier en bois du lit, ses cheveux bruns tombant gracieusement sur ses joues rouges, les yeux étincelants; elle laisse couler le long des fins traits de son visage de simples larmes.  
Larmes de souffrance, de désespoir. Elle est si jeune, elle se demande, qu'a t-elle fait pour mériter ça ? Elle rêve tant d'être une adolescente normale, avec un passé ordinaire, avec des journées banales et des problèmes normaux. Mais elle n'est rien et n'a rien de tout ça ...

_Oh tu es encore si naïve [...] Ne me laisse pas abattu, ne me laisse pas abattu. Accroche toi (à ton cervolant) _

_Ecoute : Naive__ The Kooks _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Scènes de sexe ! Je préfère prévenir.**_

**I**l plonge sa tête dans sa poitrine, une petite poitrine ferme sans beaucoup de chair mais si attirante. Il lèche délicatement les gouttes de sueur qui glissent sur sa peau crémeuse, juste entre ses deux seins qu'il malaxe doucement de ses mains expertes. Elle laisse échapper un petit soupir de bien-être quand la bouche du jeune homme s'empare de la pointe durcit de son sein droit. Elle glisse ses mains dans ses cheveux bruns, quasi noirs, et pousse sa tête un peu plus sur sa poitrine l'incitant à aller plus loin. Il mordille, il lèche, il caresse. Leurs respirations se font haletantes, leurs salives ont du mal à passer, leurs bouches sont sèches mais le même désir puissant les habite.  
Elle descend ses mains dans son dos et plante ses ongles dans la colonne vertébrale du jeune blond. Puis elle se cambre avant de donner un coup de bassin fort et sauvage. Son partenaire lâche le téton qu'il était en train de mordiller pour laisser échapper de sa bouche parfaite un grognement rauque de plaisir.

**I**l marche dans des rues, sachant où aller; du moins inconsciemment. Ses jambes marchent seules, ne semblant obéir qu'à son subconscient. Les mains dans les poches de son jean, il marche la tête baissée, le regard en perpétuelle contemplation du trottoir crasseux. A vrai dire, à ce moment même, alors que la nuit commence à tomber, il ne fait que penser, penser à la dispute qui avait éclatée entre eux deux ce matin. Sotte dispute ! Il ne pense pas un mot de ce qu'il a pu lui dire. Il le sait, il sait qu'elle est une pute, mais il sait aussi qu'elle est obligée. En lui disant ça ce matin c'était comme si il lui avait dit qu'elle prenait du plaisir à être une prostituée. Mais qu'avait-il fait ? Certes, ils s'étaient promis de ne jamais se juger et elle a commencé mais ce qu'elle dit est vrai. Est-ce pour cette raison qu'il s'est énervé comme ça ?  
Dans sa tête résonne encore ses sanglots qu'elle essayait d'étouffer sans y arriver après qu'il ai jeté le vase contre le mur. Qu'avait-il fait ? Qu'avait-il dit ? Que lui avait-il pris ?  
Des questions qui restent sans réponse dans sa tête alors qu'il arrive sur une place remplie d'hommes d'affaires, ou autre, sortant de leur bureau.

**I**l s'empare de ses lèvres. Elles ont un goût subtile, unique. Elles sont douces et humides, expertes et à la fois si innocentes. Il aime les sentir contre les siennes. D'un coup, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il attrape sa lèvre inférieur entre ses dents et mord. D'abord sensuellement puis plus sauvagement. Le sang de la jeune fille vient bientôt se mêler à ce baiser brûlant de désir inassouvis. Elle laisse échapper un soupir de douleur et de contentement qui meurt contre les lèvres du jeune homme, qui avale le sang de sa compagne pendant que plus bas, son intimité grossie encore plus contre celle de la jeune femme.  
Il quitte ses lèvres gonflées et la regarde dans les yeux. Leurs pupilles sont noires de désir. Un léger filet de sang s'échappe de la bouche de sa partenaire glissant sur son menton qui semble parfait. Elle n'en ressort que plus désirable !  
Ses mains se trouvent de pars et d'autres de la tête de la jeune fille. Il la regarde, il regarde ce liquide rouge s'éparpiller sur son visage d'ange. Alors, doucement, il se penche et passe sa langue sur son menton, récoltant le sang. Elle agrippe avec force les fesses musclées et fermes du jeune homme. Il étouffe un cri de plaisir.

**U**n des marchands de la place le salue, bientôt suivit par tous les autres. Apparemment c'est un habitué du lieu. Il leur adresse un petit signe de la main, accompagné d'un sourire qui se veut joyeux mais qui exprime plus de la tristesse.  
D'un coup, un jeune homme assis à la terrasse d'un café, se lève et crie son prénom : "_Alex !_". Le concerné se retourne et eu un sourire de satisfaction à la vue de la personne qui vient de l'interpeler. Il se dirige vers lui d'un pas un peu plus rapide que quelques minutes auparavant.  
Des mèches rebelles tombent gracieusement devant ses yeux envoûtants. Oh oui, Alex est terriblement sexy, en toute situation.  
Une fois devant l'autre jeune homme, un garçon d'une vingtaine d'années, des cheveux d'un jais noir aux reflets bleutés contrastants parfaitement avec ses yeux bleus clairs, il le prend quelques secondes dans ses bras, étreinte amicale, étreinte fraternelle.

Alex - Comment tu vas mec ?

**L**e jeune homme se rassoit et tire la chaise à côté de lui, incitant ainsi son ami à faire de même, ce que fit Alex d'une manière habituelle.

Le jeune homme - Moi ça va, mais toi si t'es là, c'est qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, je me trompe ?  
Alex - Question rhétorique mon cher Billy, question rhétorique.

**L**e dénommé Billy ne peut empêcher un rictus de se former face à cette réponse. Bien sûr qu'il sait le pourquoi de la venue de son ami, mais il veut simplement engager la conversation; sauf qu'Alex n'a pas l'air du même avis.  
Billy lâche un soupir sonore, signe qu'il a comprit. Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux nerveusement, faisant glousser les jeunes filles autour d'eux.

**I**l descend petit à petit vers son intimité en déposant des millions de baisers papillons sur son ventre plat, procurant ainsi des frissons à la jeune fille. Il entre un doigt en elle. Elle ne peut retenir un cri de surprise. Un second doigt, elle se cambre accrochant avec force le drap sous elle. Un troisième doigt, tous ses muscles se tendent et ses hanches commencent à onduler, comme par automatisme.  
Il sourit, faisant des vas et viens avec ses doigts, il l'observe. Qu'est ce qu'il peut aimer la regarder faisant ça, avec ses gouttes de sueur qui coulent le long de son corps qu'il aimerait lécher rien que pour le goût de sa peau laiteuse. Il en est fou, il en est dingue; et son intimité commence à lui faire savoir, elle en devient douloureuse à cause l'attente, mais il ne cède pas, il veut qu'elle prenne du plaisir.

Billy - Non Alex ! Tu m'as très bien compris, il n'est pas question que je te fasse une nouvelle fois une ordonnance  
Alex - Billy, juste une dernière !  
Billy - Tu dis ça à chaque fois

**L**es deux jeunes hommes sont maintenant dans un cabinet médical. Fermé, bien évidemment, vu l'heure qui commence à se faire tardive.  
Sur la plaque accrochée à la porte de ce bureau est écrit un nom "_Docteur Billy Johns_".  
Billy se trouve derrière son bureau, assis dans sa chaise en cuir. Devant lui, se trouve Alex les poings posés sur le bureau, la tête penchée au dessus, l'air furieux.

Billy - Non Alex, il n'en est pas question.

**S**on ton est calme et ferme, ce qui a pour effet d'augmenter considérablement l'agacement de son meilleur ami, dont les pupilles ce sont rétrécies et son devenues d'un noir effrayant. Billy ne l'a presque jamais vu aussi en colère mais pourtant il ne doit pas céder, il _lui_ en a fait la promesse.  
Alex envoie valser le pot à crayons posé sur le bureau. Les stylos s'envolent, retombant durement sur le sol, roulant jusqu'à percuter le mur. La scène du vase de ce matin lui revint en mémoire et il donne un coup de point rageur contre le plan de travail de son ami.  
Mais celui-ci ne se laisse pas impressionné aussi facilement. Alors, il continue sur sa lancée.

Billy - Écoute mec, je risque ma carrière avec tes conneries tu t'en rends compte au moins !  
Alex - Ta carrière ! P`tin à croire que le fric passe avant ton meilleur ami !!  
Billy - Non mais merde Alex, mes parents ne sont pas aussi friqués que les tiens, je dois faire mes preuves Moi !

**I**l venait de perdre son calme légendaire. Que lui a t-il prit de dire ça ?  
Il n'a pas le temps de voir le poing d'Alex partir pour finir dans sa figure d'ange. Il le sait, il l'a mérité. Sa lèvre se fait douloureuse, instinctivement il met sa main sur l'endroit douloureux. C'est chaud, c'est liquide; il saigne.

**E**lle le retourne et s'assoit sur lui. Elle domine. Elle presse sont intimité sur celle de son partenaire qui se fait de plus en plus douloureuse. Puis, elle s'allonge sur lui et commence à le lécher, le mordiller, comme il l'avait fait avec elle auparavant. A l'aide de sa langue elle dessine ses muscles, les creux de sa peau, le faisant vibrer de plaisir, pendant que lui la caresse, de ses fesses à son cuir chevelu en passant pas son dos. Qu'est ce qu'il aime la chaleur de son corps contre le sien.  
Elle descend, à son tour, vers l'intimité de son compagnon, elle veut lui faire ressentir le supplice, délicieux certes, mais le supplice qu'il lui a fait subir. Elle est de nature rancunière.  
Elle le lèche doucement, sensuellement. Il soupir, il cri. Cette fille le rend fou. La voir la tête dans son entre-jambe se concentrant sur ses mouvements ne la rend que plus désirante.  
Oh oui doux supplice. L'enfer si près du paradis. Oh oui doux supplice.  
Sans crier gare, elle le prend complètement dans sa bouche, sauvagement. Il prend un coussin et étouffe un cri de jouissance à l'intérieur. Elle sourit tout en faisant avec sa bouche des vas et viens de plus en plus torride, de plus en plus intense.  
Putin qu'est ce que cette fille sait si prendre !!

**A**lex se laisse tomber dans un fauteuil. Son beau visage est ravagé de larmes, larmes de tristesses, de détresses. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ?

Alex - Alors tu ne comprends rien. Tu n'en as rien à foutre de moi, en fait. Ne parle plus jamais de mes parents ! Tu m'entends plus jamais !

**C**es premières paroles ont été dites sur un ton calme mais effrayant, quelque peu accusateur, mais les dernières...sa colère l'a regagné, il les avait presque criées.  
Un calme pesant s'est installé dans la pièce. Un silence de mort. Comme si les poissons de l'aquarium avait cessé de bouger pour connaitre la suite, comme si les voitures s'étaient arrêtée pour respecter ces deux jeunes.  
Les stylos jonchent toujours le sol, les larmes ruissellent toujours sur les joues rougies du jeune brun et la main de son meilleur ami est toujours plaquée contre sa lèvre saignante. Il le regarde, il regarde ses larmes c'est si rare de voir ses faiblesses. Qu'a-t-il fait ? L'a t'il autant blessé ? Bien sûr quelle question !

Billy - Je...je excuse-moi !

**I**l ne réagit pas. Il ne le regarde même pas. Seules les larmes trahissent une des humeurs qui l'habite à ce moment même.

Billy - Je suis minable hein !? Oui, bien sûr. Tu seras toujours important pour moi, mais en effet je ne comprends rien à rien. Toujours à faire connerie sur connerie. Je ne voulais pas dire ça, mais ... mais tu m'agaçais. Tu comprends ce ne sont pas ces putains de médicaments qui arrangeront la dispute. Ils vont te détruire. Oui, je sais, je n'ai pas de quoi te faire la morale mais ... mais je m'inquiète pour toi et ...

**I**l abandonne, prend une de ses feuilles de consultation, un stylo, le plus proche sur le sol, et écrit. Quelques mots, de son écriture de médecins, donc illisibles pour les patients, et en gros, en travers de la page : "Amphétamines". Il a gagné, une nouvelle fois il l'a fait craquer. Son meilleur ami vient de lui donner sa drogue.  
Il lui tend le morceaux de papier avec un air désolé. Il en fait pas ça pour se faire pardonné. Mais il a compris, il a compris que pour l'instant s'opposer ne servirait à rien. Pour l'instant.  
Alex se saisit de la feuille, essuie les larmes sur ses joues.

Alex - Tu sais je ne t'en veux pas, tu es humain, tu as craqué. Mais ne recommence jamais !

**I**l rentre doucement en elle. Ou plutôt c'est elle qui le fait rentrer dans son corps. Assise sur lui, l'objet précieux de son partenaire en elle, elle ondule du bassin. Il malaxe ses seins tout en suivant les mouvements de la jeune fille. Elle bascule sa tête en arrière, ses cheveux volant derrière elle et sa frange collée à son front trempé de sueur. Le jeune homme a du mal à déglutir devant cette vision. Il descend ses mains jusqu'à ses reins et la retourne toujours en elle. Il reprend le dessus.  
Il fait des vas et viens de plus en plus intense, il devient sauvage. Elle aime, elle crie; lui aussi. Il l'embrasse partout. Sa bouche, son nez, ses yeux clos, son front. Des baisers rapides mais tellement plaisants.  
Ils arrivent enfin à la jouissance. Ils crient, ils gueulent à en perdre la voix.  
Après quelques vas et viens supplémentaires, histoire de faire durer le plaisir quelques minutes encore, il sort d'en elle et s'effondre, la tête dans sa poitrine. Il s'endort vite fait.  
Elle le regarde un instant, attrape le paquet de clopes posé sur la table de nuit, en prend une, l'allume et tire une longue bouffée, recrachant la fumée vers le plafond.  
Ca y est, à peine finit, qu'elle repense déjà à lui, à la dispute. Une larme coule sur sa joue, elle l'essuie rageusement et tire une nouvelle fois sur sa clope. Elle caresse distraitement les cheveux bruns de son compagnon de chambre, mais, en vérité, un seul homme occupe ses pensées à ce moment même...

"_Alex ..._"

**A**llongé sur le canapé rouge du salon, il prend pour la quatrième fois depuis une demi-heure trois comprimés. Il sent son esprit s'embrouiller, du brouillard apparaître l'empêchant de penser correctement. Mais pourtant son visage et toujours visible dans sa tête. Son sourire ne le lâche pas, son rire retentit s'en cesse mais ses larmes aussi.  
Une goutte coule doucement sur son visage, il l'essuie rageusement et reprend un cachet.  
Il le sait, cette nuit quand elle rentrera, elle le retrouvera là, complètement drogué, ronflant comme un vieux et elle souffrira encore plus.  
Il joue avec la boîte d'amphétamine en la passant d'une main à l'autre, sans la lâcher du regard, mais à vrai dire, une seule fille monopolise son esprit à ce moment même ...

"_Jess ..._"

_Le monde devait à tous nous convenir, l'amour espacer, nos silences de nos soupirs. Quelqu'un ici a-t-il vu nos sourirs ?_

_Ecoute : Nos sourires__ Louise Attaque _


End file.
